


One man's decision

by Black_OneLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Avengers Family, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve crying, Story that I do to vent, Suicide, Tony is deeply sorry, treat Steve like trash and it's not fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_OneLove/pseuds/Black_OneLove
Summary: Instead of Clint, it's Steve who's going to Vormir with Nat, but we all know the price for that gem right?Also, why did Steve decide to go there?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	1. The time we have wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me please, Also, English is not my first language.
> 
> Remember, this is an alternate event.

.   
.   
. 

Since Thanos appeared 3 days ago, things were not going well at all. With a snap, the people just went away like dust.

It was a miracle from heaven that Carol appeared and brought the Guardians of the Galaxy ship with her, the only survivors were Nebula and Tony, the others failed.

.   
.   
. 

He was wrong in demanding Tony answers about the possible whereabouts of Thanos, Tony was just recovering from a battle that left him injured but above all vulnerable, he had lost too.

That didn't stop Tony from telling him what he had been saying for two years.

_— "I don't trust you, liar" —_

Those words hurt Steve deep down. And not only those .....

_"Hypocrite"_   
_"Fool"_   
_"Traitor"_   
_"Moralist"_   
_"Double sided"_   
_"Liar"_   
_"Scoundrel"_   
_"Captain America does not abstain from consequences"_   
_"Damned"_   
_"Cretin"_

They all seemed to silently hate him, Rhodey for being friends with Tony and the consequences he had at the airport.

Pepper, who was Tony's wife now, she was not at all discreet in looking at him with disdain.

Clint expressed that he regretted helping him because he exposed his family to danger.

Bruce, he found out what had happened and sided with Tony.

Thor, who in his anger claimed that if they had been together, this would not have happened.

Does anyone else want to join the club?

Only Rocket, Nebula and Carol looked away, it was none of their business and it was not like they wanted to get involved.

He pretended that everything was fine, that the angry looks did not affect him, instead Steve showed his face with confidence the rest of the day but when everyone was sleeping he went to a gym in the early hours of the morning to practice with the punching bag and Ignoring that the tears of stress, helplessness and self-hatred were not falling from his blue eyes.

He might be Captain America, but he was still just an old-fashioned man from Brooklyn who should never have been pulled from the ice.

Before Bucky and Sam disappeared, they told him that he made a serious mistake, Bucky told him that he had better let Tony kill him, so the Avengers would not be separated, Sam expressed that he was wrong in following him.

He was tired.

He was desperate.

He was alone.

He just wanted to get this over with.

If they had known that something like this was going to happen, they had better not have brought him back.

It only brought pain and shame

He failed Peggy, Howard, the Avengers and everyone.

He was a bloody failure.

.   
.   
. 

5 long years passed.

People tried to live again but it was impossible. There was nothing that could be done. Steve tried to stay away from the Avengers compound every day, there was no one there who would like to welcome him anyway.

Well, just one person, Nat.

She was the only one who treated him with warmth and familiarity. And he was deeply grateful for it. Nat was the reason why he didn't go far from there and disappear from everyone's life.

Steve went out of his way to help those affected by the snap. Some were grateful, others spat in his face blaming him for the situation. Until then, nothing happened ..... but everything changed when Scott Lang appeared at the back of the complex.

Nat notified him and Steve went immediately.

.   
.   
. 


	2. Guilt and Pain

.   
.   
. 

A quantum tunnel.

Scott was trapped there for several "hours" when the reality was five "years." The ant-man babbled about a possible time machine.

Everything was possible. Not?

But they needed the opinion of someone from science.

So they went to ask Tony for his opinion.

The man of steel had made his life, he had a home away from everything and everyone, he had Pepper and he had his little daughter, Morgan.

Steve was happy for him, Tony had the right to rebuild his life.

He, Nat and Scott were not well received, Tony was a father now so he had the right to be hostile to defend his family. They tried to explain a possible trip to the past.

Instead of receiving good news, Tony was short of emotions and it was practically impossible.

With their spirits on the ground, the three decided to leave to leave Tony alone. Just before leaving, Steve congratulated him on his family.

Tony looked at him disdainfully for brief seconds and withdrew.

That look hurt him a lot.

.   
.   
. 

They went to find Bruce who was now Professor Hulk, day after day he let the gamma rays from his body get stronger and this was the result. A green giant with intellect.

It was difficult to convince him but they succeeded. Now they were going to work on the time machine.

.   
.   
. 

The first tests failed, Scott returned as a teenager, a baby, an old man but only advanced or regressed his age.

Disappointed and tired of struggling with his emotions Steve leaves the complex, quickly the sound of tires skidding on the ground made him look up.

A car abruptly parked in front of him, the lowered glass showing Tony.

— Why the long face? Don't tell me, did it turn into a baby? —

Steve wanted to laugh but couldn't.

Tony got out of his car and he explained the reasons why it hadn't worked the first time, then showed him the device that would make everything work fine.

Steve was happy, because the plan would come true. There was still hope. They could all come back.

Before returning with the others, Tony stopped him, he opened the trunk and took out the shield.

Steve didn't know how to react, the shield was ... something important to him, but now, it only brought back painful memories, not only the attack on Tony in Siberia, but everything that was needed to endure as a person and as Captain America. They always reminded him of how he had failed them with cruel and painful words.

_"The Avengers are separated by you ..."_

— Cap? Are you okay? —

Steve put a hand to his face trying to take away the pain in his eyes and the stress.

— Yes, I'm...okay.....—

Tony looked at him, he wasn't convinced but he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He handed him the shield and told him that he would rather give it back to him than see Morgan using it as a sled.

Steve instead just said .....

.   
.   
. 

Everything was ready, Tony and Rocket managed to perfect the machine, Scott and Bruce were concentrating on the Pym particles, Thor was drinking and looking down, Nat, Clint and Rhodey were trying on their suits, instead he ... He was out from the complex watching night fall over the city.

Tomorrow everything would change.

They would make it. He was sure.

— why are you here? —

The voice surprised him a little. On his left side was that blue woman who had served Thanos, but that changed, she also gave them the location and where to find him. Nebula, that was his name.

— I like to see the night fall....—

— the stars look better in space ..... you're lying ... —

\- Because you believe that? -

— You have the same look that I had before ... I never met Thanos' expectations, instead, he always reminded me that I was a waste of parts and that I was worth nothing, I did my best to show him that I was wrong, but I never made it ... —

—........ —

— On the other hand my sister, she was very appreciated by Thanos, but ... That didn't stop her from doing what she did ... —

— He... —

— yes, he took her life for a gem..... —

Steve sees that Nebula returns inside the complex, he looks up to the sky and does not avoid thinking about the possible results, but even so, they would do what was necessary.

.   
.   
. 

At the night.

Everyone was sleeping for the big day, but not Steve, he took his suitcase and went to the nearest gym. He needed to clear his mind.

When he arrived, he found Nat waiting for him.

— Are you still coming here? —

Steve looked at the ground in anguish. — Yes, every night...—

She looked at him with full attention, since Steve received the attacks and comments against him, he always went to the gym to release tension. There was also another reason in between.

— Do you still have the nightmares? —

Steve finished wrapping his hands. — yes .......—

— you can't go on living like this and you know it ....—

— there is no chance for me Nat, nobody needs the jerk who divided the Avengers .......— _hit the sack_ — nobody needs the man who fell asleep for 70 years .......— _hit it again_ — nobody needs the bastard who was against the agreements .....— _he hit the sack again_ — The Avengers don't need me ...! —

Steve hit the bag hard and raid multiple times, on the last hit he knocked the bag to the ground, and he fell to his knees crying.

— nobody needs me ..... —

Nat knelt next to him with her arms around him, he knew everything Steve had to endure, he had been with him since it all began. If Steve wanted to cry, she could, she was a person who was forced to bear all the guilt and problems in the world. Nat hasn't judged him, instead, she has lent her shoulder so he can vent.

Nat also cries with Steve sharing his pain.

.   
.   
. 


	3. The Truth is Painful

.   
.   
. 

The next day.

Everything was ready. The teams were formed, Thor and Rocket would go to Asgard, Rhodey and Nebula would go to Morag, Scott, Tony, Clint and Bruce would go to New York and finally ... Steve and Nat would go to Vormir.

Rocket gave them his ship on the condition that it did not have any scratches.

Steve with his spirits on the ground gave a small speech of encouragement, the others listened attentively feeling confident in themselves, only Nat knew the whirlwind of emotions that Steve hid from others.

The most notable thing about Cap is that he wasn't using his ... the shield Tony had brought, what reason did Steve have for not using the shield?

He looked at each one. He wished everyone luck. He counted down and at the same time everyone activated their suits and the machine.

Soon they were sucked into the quantum tunnel and taken to their respective destinations.

.   
.   
. 

Steve and Nat wished Nebula and Rhodey good luck before leaving, it was good news that the ship had the coordinates to go to Vormir directly.

Nat was ready for anything, Steve too, whatever it was, they would get the gem.

.   
.   
. 

They have arrived, in other circumstances it would have been incredible to appreciate such a trip through space, but it was not the moment, they were on an important mission, soon they land, they walk contemplating the wasteland of the planet, it was cold and arid, immediately they heard a voice that speaks.

Nat prepares his weapons, Steve does not, because he recognizes the voice of the person he faced before disappearing through a portal.

The first leader of Hydra. Johann Schmidt.

— Natasha, daughter of Ivan —

— Steve ........ son of Joseph —

Steve makes Nat put down her weapons — ... Johann ...—

— Captain ..... decades have passed since we last saw each other ....— Johann appears like a gloomy specter.

— Steve, do you know him? —

— Yes, we were old enemies ....—

Schmidt laughs darkly — it's been a while, Captain ... —

.   
.   
. 

Schmidt tells them that obtaining the gem of the soul was difficult, he guides them to a cliff saying that there was the gem, only that the condition was to lose what they loved most ...

Steve understood now, Nebula had indirectly told him how Thanos had obtained the gem, sacrificing what he loved the most.

Nebula's sister.

He murdered her.

Natasha also solves the puzzle.

They both know what to do.

— _"a soul for a soul"_ — that was what Schmidt had said.

— Isn't it a coincidence? Thanos left here but not with his daughter — Nat says.

— I know ... — Steve says, he sees Schmidt waiting patiently on the edge of the cliff.

— If we don't get the gem, everyone will still be dead .....— says Nat.

\- ..... we will do whatever it takes - says Steve, Nat gets up from the rock where she was sitting.

\- We both know who should do it ... - Nat says looking at the cliff.

It was sudden, impulsive.

Steve had run with all his might leaving Nat behind, he was about to jump but she stops him just in time.

— Steve! Don't you dare do it! —

Nat comes to her side trying to control her emotions, Steve looked up, there was fear in Nat's eyes. Fear of losing him.

— Nat, look at me, I have nothing left —

— That's not true, you have the Avengers, you have ... —

— Nat, listen to me .......— Steve sits on the floor — You know how difficult these five years have been for me, the mistakes I made, I separated the team, I hurt Tony, I put everyone in danger, and the consequences were ... Nat, I can't go on like this ... I want to fix things ... —

— Steve, you more than anyone knows that no I do not judge people for their worst mistakes and you are not the exception, you had your reasons ......... these last years I have waited to get here and make others come back, and if I lost you then I ...—

— no Nat - Steve gets up and takes his hand - you have a family waiting to see you, you have Clint, you are such an important person to me that losing you would end me, you have been the stone I needed when I was vulnerable ... —

Steve clasps his hands and supports his forehead with Nat's, who shed a couple of tears at his words.

Steve looks at the cliff again. — I have to ... — Nat reacts to her words and holds him by the shoulders desperately.

\- Steve please, let me do it ...!, I can't lose someone else in my life ...! -

\- For once in my life I want to do things well Nat! And I'll do it by saving you so that you can take the gem to others! Your destiny is to live and get out of here, my destiny has already been fulfilled by coming to this planet and I will do what I have to do to obtain the gem .... my path ended here ..... let me do it ... -

Nat sighs in frustration, she hugs Steve, he does too, this would be their last moment together.

Things changed when Steve realized Nat activated his bracelet ready to shock him, he quickly pushed her away.

\- Take care Nat, and tell them to forgive me ... - Steve did not look back, he had never felt so alive, he was ready to seal his fate, he could finally make amends for his mistakes and give others a new chance. .  
Ignoring Nat's cry for him to stop, he ran towards the cliff with all his might and jumped ... he had felt free ...

.   
.   
.

Nat got up quickly and his heart was pounding, he went to the edge of the cliff and tears welled up in his eyes and he stifles a scream that tries to escape from his throat.  
Down there was the body of the friend she loved with her life, the person who really knew her and did not judge her for her past.

_Steven Grant Rogers was gone._

_He has left._

_Forever...._

.   
.   
. 

Nat woke up in a place with water surrounding her, she felt something in her hand, she knew it, it was the glowing gem, that damn thing Steve sacrificed himself for.

Again the tears came from his eyes, the helplessness and anger were ending his patience. Thanks to Steve's sacrifice, everyone would return.

It would not have been in vain to have given his life. She would not allow it.

.   
.   
. 

Nat was the last to return, Rocket's ship was in her pocket, she had not stopped crying, she felt anger deep inside her wanting to leave, when she saw that everyone was happy for having gotten their respective gem something inside wanted to scream .

Everyone present noticed his arrival.

\- Hey Nat, did you make it? - Bruce asks.

She lowered her gaze and didn't answer Bruce's question.

\- Nat ... where is Steve? - Tony asks.

_Right, where was Captain America?_

Nat's tears speak for herself. Clint walks over to her trying to calm her down.

\- he is gone ......- everyone is silent, Nat's answer is like cold water to them - Steve will never come back ... - Nat gives Tony the soul gem and leaves quickly of the place.

Reactions to Nat's reveal are unanimous.

Clint went after Nat.

Tony looks at the gem in his hands. "gem of the soul". Immediately, a feeling of guilt and regret washed over him deeply.

The same was with Bruce, Thor and Rhodey.

Scott looks down like Rocket.

One of them was gone.

.   
.   
. 

Hours later.

Nat was sitting in front of the lake that was near the compound. She hadn't stopped crying since she came back .....

_Why Steve?_

_Why didn't he do anything to stop it !?_

_She should have sacrificed instead of him!_

\- Nat .... - Clint approaches her.

\- I don't want to talk now Clint ... - she answers curtly.

\- Please Nat, ..... you know that Steve would not want to see you in that state ... -

\- How do you know what Steve would want for me? Years ago you told him that he was a terrible leader and that I wish you had never helped him and cut off all communication with him ....-

-..... I know ...... and you don't know how sorry I am for saying that ......- Clint sat next to Nat wiping his own tears.

Nat sighed irritably, because behind her came Thor, Bruce and Tony.

\- Why are they crying for our leader? We can still bring him back with the gems! - says Thor.

\- You can't, Steve sacrificed his life to get the gem ..... - Bruce explains, looking at Nat's face.

\- but we have all six gems, why not give it a try? -

\- because he was a soul for a soul, he gave his life .... I should have jumped off the cliff, not Steve! - Nat says remembering what happened.

\- We will not allow his death to be in vain - says Tony approaching.

\- Nat, a few hours ago Rocket found many envelopes that were for Steve - says Bruce.

\- oh yes, me too, there were a lot of them and some were hiding in the workshop - says Tony taking one out of his jacket and shows it to Nat.

\- I found others in the kitchen - says Thor.

She takes the envelope and tears it into a thousand pieces angrily, the others do not understand why.

.   
.   
. 


	4. A Little Memory

. 

. 

.

— During these six years Steve was reminded of how he had failed to be a hero, a person, a man, not only did you look at him with resentment and hatred, the People did it too, daily they sent him letters expressing that he wished he had never woken up, that he was a disgusting person and garbage, but above all, they expressed that he had made all this happen. And not satisfied with that they also harassed Steve in the media for a long time .... —

—......... —

— Steve thought he did well to have left here, now I understand ... He left because they made him believe that he should make things right for everyone ..... I hope that at the end of this they will leave him alone for one once and for all .... He does not deserve to be looked down upon even after his death ... —

Nat rose from his seat with the torn envelope in his hand.

. 

. 

. 

They succeeded, Tony created the glove and Bruce did the snap, but they did not take into account that there was an infiltrator on their team.

Thanos was here. And he had come for the gauntlet.

Much of the Avengers compound was destroyed, Rhodey, Scott, Rocket and Bruce were under the rubble, Clint had the glove in his hands thankfully. Tony and Thor had managed to surface. Nat was not that far from them.

The battle for the gems was about to begin again.

. 

. 

. 

Thor and Tony were on the ground injured, Thanos had called up his army and was ready to attack when suddenly glowing portals show up, they had returned.

They had all returned.

Sam and Bucky look around for Steve, they tried to talk to Nat but he was more focused on Thanos' army.

They regrouped and all together went to face the Titan.

Nat was up front with Thor, Tony, some Asgardians, the Ravagers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, the Spider Boy and many more.

Thanos would fall ...

.

.

.

They had won, they had won this time, the real Nebula had appeared and she made the snap defeating Thanos.

But it was at a high price.

They saw Thanos' army and himself vanishing.

Things were going to be better from now on, that was all Nat wanted.

. 

. 

. 

The Guardians of the Galaxy made a farewell for their companion.

Bucky and Sam found out what happened to Steve, Bucky's tears seem real and the guilt on Sam's face too. But that didn't convince Nat.

Now she's away, and she gave Steve a little goodbye.

She placed some flowers on the water and a photograph of her being young.

— Do you mind if I accompany you? —

Nat saw Tony approach her. She didn't say anything because she knew Steve would have appreciated Tony being there.

— I never believed that Cap was the one who would go first of all of us ....—

— is what everyone wanted ... —

Tony lowered his gaze - Nat listen to me, I ..... I was too hard on him but ..... it's that I .... -

— If you can't say you made a mistake then you're not really sorry ... —

Nat was about to leave but Tony stopped her. — I was upset, okay? I ... I was wrong to blame him for everything, the anger blinded me and after the snap I did not want to lose the only thing I had left but, I forgot that you were also in my life, ..... especially Steve, he always had that something that I didn't have, and that's why my attitude towards him was like this ... I never hated him Nat, even after what happened in Germany and Siberia I could never do it .... —

—... everyone made Steve believe he was rubbish, people, you, Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Clint, even Sam and Bucky, he died with that idea in his mind ... — Nat wipes the tears from her face.

— I didn't want Cap to die to make things right Nat ...— Tony sighs frustrated and annoyed — I'm also to blame for letting my damn pride speak ... the day he congratulated me on my family, you know What did I do? I looked at him with disdain — Tony takes off his glasses trying to look strong — when I came back to help them and I offered to give him back the shield, do you know what he said to me? "No Tony, I'm not worthy of him, he belongs to you by right" And then he went back inside the complex .......And at the time of activating the suits I never imagined that it would be the last time I would see him ......— Tony rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his suit, he hated being seen weak. — I never wanted him to go ... —

Nat looks at him, she knows Tony is sorry, he couldn't demand something from him in return because there was nothing he could do.

— The others are sorry, we were talking after you left and we are all sorry, Rhodey is sorry, Thor and Bruce are also sorry, I am sorry ... —

—........ —

— We did not lose anyone, we lost our leader, we lost a friend ........ I also lost my friend Nat .... —

— .... before jumping, he told me something ... —

— what thing? —

— He wanted to be forgiven ... Especially you ....—

Nat hands Tony a package that she was holding in his hands.Tony rips the wrapper, it was a drawing of him in profile looking out the window. In one corner of the image was that signature that he knew too well. It was Steve's signature, the drawing had been made by him.

Tony tries to control his emotions, but cannot, the bitter tears fall. He didn't want Steve's life to end like this, Nat places his hand on his shoulder. The two watch as Steve's memory drifts into the currents of the lake.

. 

. 

. 


	5. You will Be Here

. 

.

. 

It was time to return the gems, Bucky volunteered, the others showing him how to use the suit and the particles.

Take the briefcase and he is ready. 

Bruce activates the machine and disappears. The seconds pass and Bucky does not appear. Sam starts to worry, he had lost Steve, he couldn't lose another friend.

At that moment an older person appears a few meters away and was under a tree. 

Sam approaches, the person is an old man, almost bald, and wearing old-fashioned clothes.

— Bucky? —

— Hello Sam ... —

— But ... how is it possible? Why? .....—

— After returning the gems, I realized that there was no place for me here, Steve left and ....... I couldn't even retract my words before going back to sleep, I said horrible things to him, not me I appreciated his sacrifice, and worst of all is that I could not apologize ..... so I decided to go back to my time, where my friend was alive and support him in whatever was necessary ...—

— And how is him? —

— ........ He was very happy ....... — Bucky outlined a sad smile.

. 

. 

. 

Morgan was waiting for his father on the porch of his house, his mother was inside the house preparing lunch for him.

They had returned with Happy before, her dad had decided to stay a little longer ...

She wanted to ask him many things, for example, why he had a sad look.

She looks at the car that stops in front of the house.

— Daddy! —

— Hi honey — Tony hugged Morgan. Something catches Tony's attention, Morgan holds Steve's shield in her hands. Because it was true, that shield belonged to Steve and it would always be that way.

— Honey, why do you have that? —

— I saw it in the workshop and brought it home, but there is something I don't understand, why was everyone sad? —

— because.... we lost a good friend .... —

— he was your friend dad? —

— Yeah, he was ... Morgan, do you want to hear a story? —

— Yes! —

— I will tell you the story of the bravest man I have ever met, and this shield - points to the defense weapon - belonged to him ...... —

— What is his name? —

— Steve Rogers ......... the man who was from another era .....—

. 

. 

. 

Months have passed and a lot has happened.

Tony recovered the Avengers Tower and together with Hank Pym and Janeth Van Dyne reached an agreement, between the three of them they rebuilt the complex.

After spending three months in space, Thor finally returned, and thanks to a lot of exercise and a strict diet, he regained his physique and was once again the King of his people and also an Avenger.

Clint also returned, he took care of Wanda who returned to the team, and not only that, the Hawkeye children signed up for the recruits program along with Peter and Scott's daughter Cassie, they would become the next generation of Avengers. Talking about Scott also along with Hope they became part of the team.

Bruce was also not far behind, he contacted Fury and Maria Hill to recreate Shield again.

Sam continued to be part of the team and also took care of Bucky, who between him and Tony there was no grudge or guilt, the two apologized and fixed things between them, something that Steve would have wanted more than anything in the world.

A new member that surprised more than one was King T'Challa and also his sister Shuri, both were well received. And not only them, the Guardians of the Galaxy became honorary members including Carol Danvers and Doctor Stephen Strange.

Tony along with Pepper who was very sorry for his attitude in the past, were in charge of clearing Steve's name from the media and making those responsible pay for his crimes such as having accepted bribes, money laundering, blackmail and confidentiality contracts to not say anything and do all that.

And among them, numerous members of the UN, some Politicians from the United States and other countries and especially General Ross.

Tony along with the Avengers, including the new members, lectured on the situation in Washington DC live and direct, Tony broke the Sokovia agreements in front of millions of viewers.

There was enough evidence to override and cancel them.

The Avengers drafted the papers and documents accompanied by good lawyers such as Matthew Murdock and Bruce's cousin Jennifer Walters, these agreements would not violate their civil rights among other things.

They called it "The Avengers Accords"

New UN members were carefully chosen, all of them gave their opinion and said the respective laws of their Nation, they found a way to make everything fair for the Avengers and the countries of the world.

The public opinion of the people also influenced a lot after learning the truth about Captain America and the agreements of the year 2016, Everyone wanted the Avengers back.

This fact was signed at the headquarters of the UN and the Peace Organization as the countries of the world would also have to comply with the norms of said documents.

Everyone was winning.

And as for Nat ... She was the only one who withdrew, she was still helping but not like before. She began to live a normal life as she had longed for so much.

Also, she and Tony exposed the hate letters towards Steve and destroyed them with the help of the team members. Steve would not have his memory and remember like that. He deserved so much more..

In one part of the complex, a new section was added for the heroes who sacrificed themselves, Steve was the main one, there was a frame with his photograph where he wore his uniform. And to one side was the shield on the wall.

Only someone would carry the shield if he proved to be a worthy successor to Captain America.

Morgan really liked being there and looking at the place, he would have loved to meet his dad's friend in person.

No matter what happened, they all deserved to be remembered. In addition, she spoke with a nice man who did the cleaning, his name was Stan Lee. 

. 

. 

. 

Time passed, the Avengers continued together through thick and thin, fighting great enemies and winning with the help of great allies.

This was how things should be.

And no matter what the future holds, they will continue to protect the earth and its inhabitants with strength, power, compassion, and the memory of their leader in their minds and hearts.

Avengers Assemble..... 


End file.
